Present second generation cordless telephone (also known as CT2 or telepoint) systems in accordance with the CT2 Common Air Interface (CAI, the regulations governing the CT2 communication systems) do not provide the ability for the users of the handsets to roam away from the base station on which the communication link was established. One way to provide such roaming capability would be to re-establish the communication link with a second base station when the handset moves out of the range of a first base (on which the initial link was established). This approach, however, would probably not be transparent to the handset user because an audible "seam" would occur when the link is re-established. A need thus exists for a "seamless handoff" in CT2 systems and other similar radio telephone systems.